Gavin Sheridan
Personality Sheridan looks like he's in his late teens or early 20s, permanently stuck somewhere on the edge of youth turning in to manhood. Generally, he dresses the part and is usually found wearing whatever passes for university frat boy chic or the latest trend. He speaks with an English accent - easily recognisable as from Southern England if you have an ear for dialects - and tends to fall on the glib, fast-talking side of charming. He seems to have an answer to everything, and is willing to give it even if it spells trouble. Wiser kindred will know that Gavin habitually changes his appearance for feeding, usually indicating his presence to those in the know with a single streak of dyed bright red hair, regardless of how else he may appear. History Southampton is mostly famous for ships that sink. As one of the busiest ports in the world, it’s seen its fair share of cargoes come and go, but only a few are household names. The White Ship sank and plunged England into chaos for 100 years. Mary Rose sank and humiliated Henry VIII. Titanic ''sank and spawned a Celine Dion record. The ''Mayflower ''didn’t sink, but that was largely because it crawled into Plymouth and the pilgrims abandoned their other ship on the way to the New World. Gavin Sheridan sank before he even left harbour. In the 1980s, LGBT rights weren’t really a thing in the UK. In a world where people defined themselves by romance and new romantics, hair cuts and hair metal, Gavin was transgender but didn’t have any way to express it. Instead, he found himself making jokes, flitting between crowds and scenes, never lost but never really belonging. During this time, his only real friend was Jessica Solomon, a fellow outcast who used to hang around the bike sheds with him, smoking and listening to T’Pau. He told Jessica everything - and she accepted him for it. It was the closest to clean he’d ever felt. Things changed shortly after his 19th birthday. Gav was walking the Weston Shore skimming stones when he was approached by a puckish rogue with mad eyes and lunatic mindset that found the paradox of Gavin’s life a delight. The kindred who met Sheridan was called Toy. There, scrambling about among the stones, he embraced the lost youth under the open skies. Nobody ever looked for Gavin Sheridan. The Weston Shore was known to be treacherous, and every few years a body would slip into the mud, never to be found. And thus Gav joined the dance of the Malkavians. Gav and his mentor formed a double act: Sheridan and Toy. They didn’t stay in once place for very long. Why would you when the world is your oyster? The UK. France. Germany. A little dash to Turkey. Hong Kong (never China, you silly boy!). New Orleans. New York. San Francisco. The days flashed in a whirl as a whole life opened up. They survived through performances; plays within plays, morality tales and immersive theatre the audience didn’t even know was happening. Some kindred thought of it as con artistry; in truth, the Malkavians were casting a mirror up to their audience and shaping hearts, minds and thoughts through an invisible play. Imagine your life becomes caught up in a Malkavian flashmob, or the dream maze of the movie ''Inception. Sheridan & Toy became the first name in persuading people without them even knowing they had been persuaded. In 2002, Sheridan lost Toy. He hasn’t ever said how, or where, or whether Toy is gone for good or simply no longer in his life. But the duo of Sheridan & Toy were gone, and so was Gav’s desire to ply the elaborate con game. He returned for a decade to the UK, and gathered himself. Then he heard that Jessica Solomon - now Jessica Darien - had moved to the new development in New Albion. Now in her early 50s, Darien was a corporate executive with interests in monorail technology that kept the city of the future on the move. Feeling compelled to head to the city, Sheridan has arrived and… Well. He doesn’t really have much more of a plan than that. He doesn’t know if he should talk to her - I mean, she’s aged 30 years, he hasn’t - or perhaps talk to her as someone else. But then there’s so many people to fall in love with, too. And perhaps it’s time to move on from the loss of Toy and get back in the con game for the good of the Camarilla’s hold on a city. Sheet Relationships Here you can place a list and commentary with your character's thoughts and opinions on others. *Nickname: "Quote." Additional Pictures File:filename|Picture text. File:filename|Picture text. Etc If you want you can add in things like playlist, or other character information here. Category:Past PCs